gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jive Drive
Jive Drive is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. There is no boss for the mission, which is activated at Escobar International Airport. Walkthrough Brief Aunt Enid says that some help is coming to Vice City from a family member. However, when you arrive at the airport it isn't the person you quite expected...It's your younger brother Lance Vance, who always gets you into trouble. After a brief arguement, Vic decides to take Lance in with you. The Mission As you and Lance drive away from the airport in your red Stinger, a Cholo Sabre will drive in front of you, a Cholo Boy will get out and say that "you killed plenty Cholos, now we kill you plenty". Lance will take the wheel and you'll have to defend the car, a damage bar will show up on the side of your screen, if it empties, the car will blow up. Now, when you see a Cholo or Cholo Sabre approach, shoot at it until you kill it or blow it up. Eventually, Lance will accidentally drive off a ramp and you will land in Little Havanna. Now, beware, since this section of Little Havanna is under control of Cholos and there will be triple the Cholos there were before, one might even come in a Trashmaster to block the street, if you don't shoot the driver off the Trashmaster, Lance will accidentally strike the Trashmaster and you'll take damage. Soon enough you'll be in Little Haiti it's under control of both Cabrones and Cholos, and there are more Cholos around here. As Lance drives along the road, two Cholos on Sanchez bikes will appear. Eventually, Lance will drive off another ramp and crash the car, setting it on fire, in a cutscene you will get off the car as it explodes. Now you'll be on foot and at least twenty Cholos will come after you, kill them all and you'll get a two wanted level star. Get on one of the Cholo Sabres that are parked nearby and drive Lance to his hotel, along the way, you'll have to avoid surviving Cholos and the cops. Drop off Lance in his hotel and the mission is over. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Fight off those attackers while Lance drives *Kill those remaining attackers. Lance must survive *The attackers are all wasted! Now take Lance to his hotel Script Lance Vance: Hey, bro. Ha ha ha! Victor Vance: Lance! What are you doing here? Lance Vance: You don't sound so pleased! Victor Vance: I'm not so pleased. Lance Vance: Thanks, bro. Who was you expecting? What a greeting man... Victor Vance: Not you. Someone useful. Lance Vance: So what am I? A handicap, huh? Your dumb ass, low life, no good brother? Victor Vance: Something like that. Lance Vance: Yeah, well - I'm not the one who got kicked out of the army. Victor Vance: No - you're the asshole who got kicked out of the boy scouts. Lance Vance: Oh come on, man. I come all this way to see you and you treat me like I've got herpes. Victor Vance: Maybe that's because your whole life, you've gotten us into trouble. Lance Vance: Oh, gimme a break, man! I've changed! Victor Vance: Okay. I'll give you a chance. One chance. Lance Vance: Yeah, yeah! Hey, come here man... You won't regret it, baby... I love you, man, and love can change the world. But Vic... Victor Vance: What. Lance Vance: I have got herpes. Victor Vance: Get off me man, just get in the damn car. Lance Vance: I was just kiddin'. (Escobar International Airport, Lance and a Cholo gang member) Cholo gang member: All the Cholos have been looking for you Mr. Big-Shot. Lance Vance: What do you want with me? Cholo gang member: I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to him! You killed plenty Cholos... Now, we kill you plenty. (Victor's Car, Victor and Lance'')'' Victor Vance: Get us out of here Lance! Lance Vance: Is this your idea of a welcome party? Victor Vance: C'mon, move it! Lance Vance: W-wait, where in the hell am I going, man? Victor Vance: Watch the road! (Lance drives off a ramp) Victor and Lance Vance: OH, SHIIIIIIIIIIT! (The car lands in Little Havana) Lance Vance: I'm just too pretty to die, ha ha ha! Woo! Look out Vic. Lance Vance: There's more of them! Lance Vance: Do you have any friends in this town? Lance Vance: Shit! They're everywhere! Lance Vance: One more Lance Vance Chance! (Lance drives off a huge ramp) Victor Vance: Laaaaance, you prick! (Victor and Lance after surviving the crash) Victor Vance: You're never driving again. Lance Vance: I had it wit' you man. You put me off! Always treat me like a kid. Lance Vance: I'd appreciate a ride to my hotel. (Palms Hotel, Victor and Lance Vance) Victor Vance: Impressive: This place ain't cheap. Lance Vance: Ha ha ha, I wouldn't know. I told them to bill you. Post mission pager message Umberto Robina: So you're running Marty's gang now. We need to talk... Notes * The level introduces a continuity error; no matter which vehicle you arrive in at the airport, it will always transform into a Stinger. * The first portion of the mission is similar to the GTA SA mission Just Business, complete with the driver performing reckless jumping stunts while the player tries to shoot at targets. Just Business also features a shootout with multiple targets while protecting another character, only it occurs at the start of the mission. Gallery JiveDrive-GTAVCS2.jpg|Victor Vance and Lance Vance escaping a Cholo attack in Escobar International Airport Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories